


you’re my auto-chord, anagram of a dirty word (the best joke that i ever heard)

by elsinorerose



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Campaign, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsinorerose/pseuds/elsinorerose
Summary: “Do you remember when we met?” she asks softly.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168





	you’re my auto-chord, anagram of a dirty word (the best joke that i ever heard)

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t sleep, wrote some fluff. Title from “Magnetic North” by Aqualung.

“So...you have, like, a perfect memory, huh?” asks Jester, reaching up to play with a strand of his hair that has come loose from its tie. 

Caleb gazes down at her fondly. She’s laying with her head in his lap, a sundress pooled around her, her tail making little dips and rivulets in the sand as she lazily flicks it back and forth. The Nicodranas sun gleams down on them, and the sound of the ocean is like a blessing. 

“Not perfect,” he demures. “But pretty good.”

A smile curves her soft lips. “Do you remember when we met?” she asks softly. 

His hand finds its way to her hair, stroking and smoothing it back from her face. “Ja, of course I do. It was ridiculous...as I would come to find so many things are with you.”

“Ridiculous in like a _good_ way though, right?” she pouts. 

“Oh, a very good way. So good I could not even recognize it at the time.”

“That’s okay.” Jester gives the strand of his hair between her fingers a little tug, and her smile widens. “You still had a lot to learn, that’s all.”

“And you taught me,” he murmurs. “You and everyone else, of course.”

He pulls his gaze away from Jester’s face to glance further down the beach, to where Veth and Yeza are holding Luc by the hands and swinging him in the surf, while Marion claps her hands with delight and Nugget and Frumpkin blink-chase each other along the shore. 

“Mostly me, though?” Jester asks, and he returns his attention to her, his chest glowing in a way that has nothing to do with the coastal sun. 

“Always you.” He bends his head and kisses her. “You are the key component in my transmutation.”

She giggles. “You’re such a _nerd. I’m marrying a nerd!”_ she shouts in the others’ direction. 

Caleb laughs in turn, and he leans back to rest with his arms crossed under his head in the sand, closing his eyes against the bright sky. “I have not technically said yes yet, blueberry,” he reminds her lazily. 

“Oh, _pfffft.”_ Jester crawls off his lap and plops herself down next to him, mirroring his pose. “Like you’re gonna say _no._ Like you’re not just waiting for the right moment to turn your answer into some big romantic gesture.”

“Well.” He opens one eye and turns his head to glance at her. “You beat me to proposing. I have to work a big romantic gesture in somewhere.”

“Beau and Yasha were engaged in about _two seconds,”_ Jester reminds him archly. “Even Fjord and Caduceus got their shit together, and they take forever to do _anything._ They’re gonna be married before you even get me a ring.”

Caleb shuts his eyes and turns his face up to the sky again, biting back a smile. “What makes you think I haven’t got you one already?”

Jester’s delighted gasp is just what he wanted to hear. “Did you really?! Oh my _god,_ Cayleb, is it pretty, is it perfect, can I see?!”

“You have to be patient.” He allows one corner of his mouth to lift in a smirk. “That is what happens when you steal someone’s proposal out from under their nose.”

He hears her slump back into the sand. “I hate you.”

“Hmm. That is a shame.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Well, it was nice while it lasted.”

Jester’s voice goes soft on her next words, and she curls up around Caleb, nestling against his chest with her arm sling over his waist. “It _was_ nice, wasn’t it? Even the shitty, scary moments. It was nice falling in love together.”

“I know.” Caleb opens his eyes and pulls her into a kiss. Love is shining in his eyes — not a restless, fierce love searching for a resolution, but a love at peace. A love that has found a home. He smiles. “I have a perfect memory.” 

fin


End file.
